The Summer of Our Discontent
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Harry has it hard enough being the only slytherin in a family full of gryffindors, what makes life more difficult is the mutterings of his housemates. The slytherins know the Dark Lord is on his way back, unfortnately it's split the house in half in a school where slytherin's can't afford to hold grudges against their own. M for parinoia
1. Chapter 1

AU Harry's family is alive, No BWL and his brother Connor is a Gryffindor, also Harry is not, he's a Slytherin and he's feeling the pressures of having to keep the peace between his friends, Draco and Adrian, and the rest of the house.

Harry loves his family; he really does, except for the fake that the whole lot of them are Gryffindors. It's not their fault that he was different, that the second he hit the sorting hat's stool his tie turned green. It's not their fault that the Slytherins react in different ways inside their own den then they do when out in the world.

Unfortunately things in Slytherin where dangerous enough that bruise salve was handed out before any of the third years could go to breakfast. Draco eyed them all carefully checking for any signs that could alert the other houses to the struggle going on throughout the underground world of Hogwart's Slytherins. Harry waited until most of their year mates had left before he approached the unofficial head of the third, second and first years. He held out his own salve made from special ingredients from his own stores. "You have a black eye." He offered at the blank look and Draco breathed deeply.

"This is getting ridiculous!" the blonde Slytherin hissed as he took the salve sighing when a pain he hadn't even realized he felt left him. It wasn't so much the younger years that were fighting, but the sixth and seventh years had set themselves up in two fractions, one for the Dark Lord and one firmly on the side of saving their own sorry hides. Harry and Draco of course were both on the saving their own asses side of things. Thankfully each of the first years were assigned their own seventh year mentor and Harry's, Adrian Pucey, was also on the side of saving his ass and he didn't seem to care that Harry was a third year content to keep the younger boy under his wing. "Have you spoken to your father?" because if anyone would have a thought on how to keep them safe it would be Lucius Malfoy and if he didn't have an idea Draco's mother, Narcissa would.

Draco's glower kicked up a notch. "No." he said shortly and Harry cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently. He and Draco weren't always the best of friends, and in public they were nothing more than classmates, cordial and easygoing, but he knew the blonde better than nearly anyone save Pansy. "Father is leaning towards the other side of our current argument, I thought it best to handle this one on my own." Harry kept his face carefully impassive in the way they had all been painstakingly taught by their families or in his case Adrian.

"And he wants his son in the family business?" Harry asked carefully and Draco rubbed at his temples "he has yet to specify the direction he plans to have his family go." Meaning Draco doubted he would be able to say no if his father gave him the order to take the mark. This wasn't a problem for the other houses, at least not yet, Slytherins had been restless for the past year all their former deatheater family members passing along news of a growing revolt and hints of a plan to bring Voldemort back from the grave. Beyond Professor Snape they hadn't spoken to anyone older than the seventh years in the last several weeks for fear of letting something slip, it was unfortunate that the other Professors didn't even notice.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Draco parroted back it was Harry's turn to sigh running a hand through messy thigh length hair. Adrian had once said that long hair was a staple of official Lords and Harry as a Slytherin needed to take more pride in his bird's nest of a head. Harry had stalked all of the girls above third year until he found one willing to give a first year a hair growing potion, of course the last time he had been home it had been only just past his shoulder as he had spent both the Summer and the last winter holidays in between Adrian's and Draco's. Though only Adrian's when his parents asked and they barely tolerated him despite his family wavering more towards neutral for the last half century. Not that he didn't adore spending time with his family, but his brother, Connor, the perfect Gryffindor Golden boy spent more time than not eyeing him crossly in the halls and when they did speak civilly he couldn't seem to help but slip in an insult against Slytherins.

As did the rest of his family, only his mum and Remus ever seemed to manage to hold their tongues and just barely at that.

This is how Harry had been able to skate around returning home for the holidays. He had pleaded with his mother that he did not feel the need to get harassed at home and promised to come home the entire summer and winter holidays of his third year. He felt that perhaps he had been a bit too hasty in his deal with his mother.

"No." and he didn't say more than that and Draco didn't push, the Malfoy heir had merely been making a point, that didn't stop Harry from feeling aggravated. "Oi! You two!" a familiar voice barked and Marcus Flint barred down on Draco. "To class Malfoy, if your late again you'll have detention and we are not in a position to lose one of our few peace keepers." Flint had gone the same route as Adrian keeping Draco close, though whether it was out of genuine concern or because of the Malfoy's influential parents Harry wasn't sure. "That means you to Little bit." Adrian grinned suddenly appearing from what seemed like thin air. Adrian did that, not that Harry could complain, once his mentor had taught him about the underground tunnels in the castle he used them as well as he could to his advantage.

"please do not call me that in polite company Pucey." Harry said mildly even as his mentor began to twist and pull at his hair until it resembled a rather elegant braid much like Adrian's own dark hair. "I won't of course, but as I have yet to see polite company I'll call you what I like little one." The lighter skinned boy beamed in a carefree way that most rarely saw his grey eyes twinkling almost Dumbledore like. Flint and Adrian were night and day in looks, Flint was tan from Qudditch, with dark eyes and features. Even in his own house he was rarely seen without a snarl, Adrian was the day light skin, his dark curly hair to mid back, and bright grey eyes. He also stood a head shorter but he was much more muscular and he hadn't hesitated to teach his charge how to fight dirty and muggle style. Adrian beamed and Marcus scowled until Draco and Harry headed to double potions with the Gryffindores.

Then they both just scowled and left for their own classes.

Potions, of course, was their own territory and they had no problem expounding on that, unfortunately in order to stay on good terms with his brother Harry had to keep his housemates in order and with the stress building it was getting more and more difficult. It was easy to see in the stiff way everyone sat and how long time friends suddenly split apart sitting on opposite sides of the Slytherin side. Harry grinned as much as he could at Connor who gave a strained smile back. It wasn't much but they tried. Connor and he had the same crazed hair, Connor's though was short like their fathers' and he had the same hazel eyes, nearly a copy of James Potter with their mum's high cheekbones and taller stature. He would have tried to speak but seconds before he could he felt Draco tensing from across the room as attuned as he was with the other boy. Harry leaped just as Alexander Denorex cast a spell at Draco who was snarling with his own wand out. He caught Alexander around the throat in a move Adrian had taught him last summer and jerked him back. "If Snape catches us fighting outside our common room we'll all be in trouble, not to mention attacking the Malfoy heir in public is ridiculously stupid." He hissed in his ear and Alexander jerked away and settled in his seat his eyes flashing over to Draco's. Draco for his part and straightened and was smirking as Harry took his seat beside the other boy careful to keep himself between the two. He made a point to avoid his brother gaze because all the Gryffindores were staring it was entirely possible that they had never seen two Slytherins almost fight one another.

So I couldn't decide where to start so I picked Harry's third year as a Slytherin because he would already have been accepted and would have begun to establish his own reputation. Also I would assume that the children of deatheaters would be under enough pressure that they would start to fight with those who opposed the views being forced on them.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an accident in chp. 1, Adrian is a seventh year now, I meant to say that each first year was assigned an older year. OOPS. Also I'm contemplating this being slash, the love interest will be introduced in this chapter.

Also no infringement intended everything belongs to Mrs. J.K.R. Not me.

"What was that all about?" Connor puffed from beside him trying to keep pace as Harry ran around the lake skillfully avoiding the giant squid's playful tentacles. "What was what about exactly? You'll have to be specific I'm afraid." Connor grunted and wiped at his forehead which was beaded with sweat. Harry didn't even look winded. "Can't we stop for a moment?" he huffed and Harry slowed his pace until he came to a full stop. "How the ruddy hell is it that you don't sweat when you don't actually do any sports and I spend all my time at the Qudditch pitch but I'm the one who can't keep up?!" Harry snorted. "I keep myself in shape." He smirked at his brother who gave a loud groan and flopped on the grass just out of tentacle range. Harry followed suit. "I meant the thing with the other Slytherins in potions this morning." Harry kept his face impassive "sometimes people fight of course, as a Gryffindor I would expect you to know that."

His brother snorted "that wasn't a fight, you moved so fast I almost didn't see you. I know you and Malfoy are friends." Here he stopped to curl his lip up in a snarl. "but I've never seen you get in front of a spell aimed at anyone." Which sounded kind of insulting and Harry wanted to point out that he had stepped in front of numerous spells before remembering that his brother wasn't around when he was in battle mode and he had in fact let Draco take the full brunt for many of his stupid actions. "Snape doesn't like for Slytherins to fight each other, I just saved us from a very long scolding." He lied effortlessly; it had come to his attention more than once that the best lie was a lie that was full of the truth.

Connor seemed to accept it, even if he wasn't completely sold he knew his brother well enough to know Harry wouldn't elaborate further. They spent another hour at the lake before heading back and Harry could tell what Connor was going to say before his twin opened his mouth. "you are coming home this summer yeah?" Harry raised a slim eyebrow. "That is what I said I suppose. Why?" Connor shifted uncomfortably. "Well it's just that…mum was really sad all summer." He said very quickly. Harry's eyebrow climbed higher. "I owled, and I flooed as often as I possibly could." Connor shrugged and looked away guiltily and Harry got the strangest impression that his twin had missed him far more than his mother. "I know." He shifted again. "Besides when you don't come home for the summer you come back to Hogwarts looking like a girl." He teased gesturing to the braid that was beginning to unravel in places.

Harry didn't justify that with a response just snorting. He saw Adrian approaching and ignored him and Connor's nervous shifting with the ease of three years of practice. Connor had learned to accept Adrian's presence to a point but Adrian had never calmed in front of Connor, he kept up a rigid mask and Harry always slipped into the same mask without conscious thought. Connor thought it was creepy. "You're late." Adrian's voice was cold and angry and Harry let his eyebrow raise again. Adrian's lip twitch just a bit in what could have been a snarl but Harry could see the smirk that fought its way down. Adrian always thought he was adorable. "late for what?" because he didn't remember any kind of study group or detention set for the day. Adrian's eyes tightened minutely. "Malfoy requested your presence in his study group." Which meant Alexander had decided to continue his idiocy and Draco needed his second for a duel. Harry was always stuck as his second. "Of course I had forgotten, Sorry Connor, rain check?" he smiled at his brother and Connor eyed Adrian closely "yeah rain check." He muttered and moved on ahead glancing back once at Harry.

"Come on before Alexander decides to skip over the rules." Adrian's lip curled and he pressed Harry's shoulder gently. "What exactly has Denorex decided Draco has done to draw his ire?" Harry asked pressing back against Adrian's hand. Adrian gave a shrug. "His family support the deatheater propaganda and he's irritated that it seems like Malfoy might be backing out his support for the Dark Lord." Harry scoffed. "Denorex should know that Draco has no control over what his father does with his money." Adrian's eyes twinkled. "Denorex seems to be of the opinion that Draco has his father's ear." Which couldn't be farther from the truth, Lucius listened to no one. Not to mention that Draco was terrified of his father, so was Harry for that matter, but then when the normally easy going gentleman had crucioed Harry and Draco in a fit of anger Harry's fear had climbed. They followed the twisting corridor down to the stone wall that was Slytherin's entrance spitting out the password and hurrying in.

Draco looked composed as usual but Alexander was glaring and pacing and he snarled at Harry when he took Draco's side. "Took you long enough Potter, consorting with the Gryffindores again? No question as to who you'll follow when the time comes." Harry blinked just once. "Would you like to duel me after you and Draco finish, my second of course is Adrian." Which was mainly as a deterrent and it didn't always work, but Adrian was known for winning in the Jr. World champion duelers arena. Adrian stepped forward and Alexander nearly hissed. "Come on Malfoy, Going to let your pet lion do all the work for you?" Draco sniffed and readied his wand. Adrian stepped in-between them. "This isn't going to be clean Denorex, do your worst, but once this is done that's it, no more fighting in public. You give Slytherins a bad name again and Harry might not be so quick as to stop you before Professor Snape shows up." Alexander's back straightened and he flicked mud brown hair out of muddier brown eyes and readied his wand. Adrian flicked up a containment bubble around the two boys and stepped back beside Harry.

Spells shot out before Adrian could call a start and every color imaginable filled the room. Draco shot a cutting hex and Denorex's side and moved just out of the way from a confuding curse. They flew back and forth the two collecting bruises and cuts, some serious and some not before Draco toss out a viscous slash that hit Denorex and knocked him back into the bubble with a muted scream. A long deep cut appeared from the top of his mouth trailing down to his waist. Denorex let out a garbled scream little bubbles of blood popping in his mouth and Draco straightened trying to fix his ruffled hair all the while grumbling about sweat. For a second there was silence and then someone was crying rushing over to Denorex and Harry vaguely recognized her as Denorex's little sister Iris. Adrian let down the bubble and Draco stepped away with a curled lip and headed towards the restroom still fiddling with his hair. Harry didn't see the flash of light headed towards Draco, and Draco was already shutting the bathroom door which put Harry directly in the way of an acid green spell that could only be one thing and a large warm hand wrapped around his throat and jerked him back.

"Zabini?" he asked startled and the Italian's dark eyes found his. "Someone get Professor Snape!" roared Adrian and Blaise reluctantly let go of Harry's throat. Adrian and Flint and wrapped the girl in tightly bound ropes and she was floating unconscious in the air. A first year scuffled out the passage quickly feet skidding on the cobblestone. Blaise's hand was unconsciously wrapped in a bit of Harry's hair that had come free and Harry fought down a blush but didn't move. Professor Snape appeared in a rush and it seemed as though he had simply appeared the first year nearly huffing behind him was proof that he hadn't. He was as close to murderous as Harry had ever seen him, and considering he had been to dinner with the professor and his godfather Sirius that was saying a lot.

Snape shook the girl awake literally shaking the magic off and she came awake with a cry. "You would dare use the killing curse in Hogwarts!? " He hissed and her eyes filled with terror. Draco returned from the restrooms trying fruitlessly to smooth ruffled hair and froze. "Potter, what have I missed now?" he demanded hastily stepping beside Harry and eyeing Zabini oddly. "The little Denorex sent a killing curse at you, Blaise saved me from getting in the way." He gave a sharp grin up at the taller boy and Zabini gave a slight nod and stepped away. Snape straightened and tensed almost instinctually and Dumbledore burst through the passage way. The Slytherins all moved back in a single uniform movement and edged around the classroom. Little Denorex was scooped up and both Dumbledore and Professor Snape disappeared back out the passage. "Well, don't you lot have homework?" Flint snapped and most students stumbled away.

Zabini stayed by Harry and Draco moved closer to his mentor in an almost nervous manner. "She'll be expelled I hope." Draco sniffed and Harry snorted "She'll be lucky to not be placed in Azkaban, to use a killing curse takes a lot of intent and if she's willing to use it now I don't doubt that she would use it again." Adrian tugged at Harry's braid pulling him toward the fire place and a pile of old books. "Well, I say that we do our own homework." Draco gave a sharp nod and turned toward the dorms. "I'll be back, It seems I have news for my father after all." Because a killing curse in Hogwarts would more than likely get to the board and Lucius was the board.

Zabini seemed to hesitate and Harry smiled. "I believe I owe you a life debt, perhaps starting with homework help?" Zabini smiled back.


End file.
